The present invention relates to a load adjustment device having a control element which acts on a setting member which determines the output of an internal combustion engine. The control element is spring-coupled with a driver which is actuatable via an accelerator pedal and is moveable furthermore by means of an electric setting drive. A desired-value detection element is associated with the driver. An actual-value detection element cooperates with the desired-value detection element, and is associated with the control element and acts on the electric setting drive, the electric setting drive being adapted to be controlled as a function of the detected values by an electronic control device.
Such a load adjustment device is known from Federal Republic of Germany 38 15 734 A1. In that device, the electric setting drive permits a control of the setting member which is independent of the driver, for instance for a regulating of idle travel, speed control, or anti-slip control. For this purpose, the electric setting drive either is continuously connected with the control element and must accordingly be moved with it even if the control takes place exclusively via the driver on the accelerator-pedal side and the setting drive is deactivated. Or, on the other hand, it can be separated from the setting member by means of a coupling.